Yu Yu Idol
by Yoko-Kurama-lover
Summary: wh00t chapter 3 is finnaly out...believe me i've put this on so many sites and everyone agreed it was FUNNY!R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Ryoko: YAYNESS a new story…man I've been grounded for like…3 MONTHS!!

Youko Kurama: right well it wasn't my fault last year that you got a D in spelling besides didn't you get a D in writing this marking period

Ryoko: yeah but um I fixed that

Youko Kurama: sUrE

Ryoko: ok so this story is gonna take a couple chapters and all it is, is a remake of American Idol except I changed the name to drumroll YU YU HAKUSHO IDOL!!

Youko Kurama: great rolls eyes

Hiei: Ryoko cough cough maria cough does not own any thing of the story she only owns the title

Ryoko: DID YOU JUST SAY MY REAL NAME THAT WAS NOT ON THE PAPER!!!

Simon: WELCOME TO AMERICAN IDOL!!!.....scratch that….YU YU HAKUSHO IDOL

People:..yeah…..

Narrator: the three judes will be…SIMON

People: BOOO

Naratar: KING ENMA

People: BOOOO

Narrator:…and everyone's favorite…KUWABAKA…I MEAN KUWABARA!!

People: throw random thingsBOOOO

Yusuke: Kuwabara, you only wanted to be a judge because you can't sing

We will wait a couple minutes for Kuwabaka to calm down.

Narrator: oh ya and Shiziru is a judge too…. AND WE'RE BACK…FIRST UP….KEIKO YUKIMURA!!

Simon: Why hello Keiko how are you

Keiko: I'm great…well today im going to be singing…um…um…um…Hazard by Pink

Shiziru: GO KEIKOpulls out cigarette

Keiko: in a semi-good voice I'm a hazard to myself don't let me get me, I'm my own worst enemy, and it's bad when you annoy yourself, so irritating…

Simon:….horrible, absolutely horrible

King Enma: you were Keiko I say she goes on

Kuwabara: Yukina could've done it better but ya you were ok

Shiziru: puffs out smoke you were great Keiko

Simon: fine have it all your way…Keiko you go to the next round

Keiko:runs out and tackles Yusuke I DID IT I DID IT

Narrator: next up JIN THE WIND MASTER!

Simon: ok Jin….start your song…um…1985

Jin: DebbiejusthitthewallsheneverhaditalloneprozacadayhusbandaCPAherdreamswentoutthedoorwhensheturnedtwenty-fouronlybeenwithonemanwhathappenedtoherplan?shewasgoingtobeanactress,shewasgoingtobeastarshewasgoingtoshackherassonthehoodofwhitesnakescareheryellowSUVisnowthenemy,looksbackatheravargelifeandnothinghasbeenalright…

Simon: what???

King Enma:…..

Kuwabara: YA JIN

Shiziru:ummm the what what in the what what

Jin: I'lljustletmyselfoutjumps out window

Narrator: umm ok? Next up..KURAMA!!!!

Fan girls: YA KURAMA!!!!

((HEY wait a min. only I can cheer for Kuramakills fangirls))

Kurama: oh great I only know one song in English by heart

Simon: We're waiting

Kurama: gulpo-o-o-k-k-k…Opps I did it again you played with my heart, I got lost in a game ohh baby baby

Simon: ......

Narrator: looks over at Kurama who is sitting on a benchI'm guessing he lost

Yusuke: poor Kurama…aww well im totally going to win

Keiko: what song are you going to sing

Yusuke:…OHHH LOOK A BIRD

Narrator: ok next up…HIEI JANGISHI

Simon: Well hello there little boy

Hiei: is that a death wish?

Kuwabara: puts some headphones on hmmmmmm

Hiei: takes out a piece of paper umm ok……I'm too…sexy for my hair, too sexy for my glasses, too sexy for my…wait a min….YUSUKE YOUR GOING TO DIEtakes out sword and runs out of room

King Enma:…ok…

Shiziru: umm wow I didn't know Hiei felt that way about himself

Ryoko: another job well done??

Youko Kurama: this is even stupider than the story when you said that me and Yusuke….

Ryoko: covers up Youko's mouth we don't need to say that out loud there are little kids around

Little kitsune: DADDY!!hugs Youko

Youko Kurama:AKKK NOT YOU AGAIN runs

Ryoko: well takes out some sake cheers to me!!chugs it down

Hiei: sharpens sword this will be fun

next chappie: more contestants!!!


	2. more contestants!

Ryoko: YAYNESS NEXT CHAPPIE!!!

Narator: ROUND TWOhits gong

Keiko: Oww that hurt

Narator: Shut up…next up SENSUI

Sensui: ahem….That's great, it starts with an earthquake, birds and snakes, an aeroplane -  
Lenny Bruce is not afraid. Eye of a hurricane, listen to yourself churn -  
world serves its own needs, don't misserve your own needs. Feed it up a knock,  
speed, grunt no, strength no. Ladder structure clatter with fear of height,  
down height. Wire in a fire, represent the seven games in a government for  
hire and a combat site. Left her, wasn't coming in a hurry with the furies  
breathing down your neck. Team by team reporters baffled, trump, tethered  
crop. Look at that low plane! Fine then. Uh oh, overflow, population,  
common group, but it'll do. Save yourself, serve yourself. World serves its  
own needs, listen to your heart bleed. Tell me with the rapture and the  
reverent in the right - right. You vitriolic, patriotic, slam, fight, bright  
light, feeling pretty psyched.

It's the end of the world as we know it.  
It's the end of the world as we know it.  
It's the end of the world as we know it and I feel fine.

Simon: So…taps pencil on desk why did you choose this song???

Sensui: didn't you listen…it's the end of the world

People: run away

Kuwabara: hides

King Enma: I thought we killed you??

Sensui:….BOOruns away

Simon: We have only passed one person…and she wasn't even that good what are we going to do?

Judges: shrug

Narrator: ok up next….BOTAN!!!

Botan: walks into room wearing a skimpy out fit((REALLY SKIMPY!!)) ok im going to sing What ya waiting for

Simon, King Enma, and Kuwabra: stare o.o

Shiziru: YA GO BOTAN!!

Botan: dances like a striper Tick-tock, tick-tock  
Tick-tock, tick-tock  
Take a chance you stupid ho

Like an echo pedal, you're repeating yourself  
You know it all by heart  
Why are you standing in one place  
Born to blossom, bloom to perish  
Your moment will run out  
Cause of your sex chromosome  
I know it's so messed up, how our society all thinks (for sure)  
Life is short, you're capable (uh-huh)

Oh, ah, oh  
Look at your watch now  
You're still a super hot female  
You got your million-dollar contract  
And they're all waiting for your hot track

What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting for

All Judges: YOUR IN!!!

Botan: YAY runs out and stops in front of Yusuke I MADE IT IN

Yusuke: Botan have you been drinking?

Botan: takes out hammer and smacks Yusuke

Narator: ok next up YUSUKE!!!

Yusuke: runs into room wearing a Michael Jackson outfit and does the moon walk and other crazy dances while singing

Ok..  
Guess who's back?  
Back again  
Shady's back  
Tell a friend  
Whaaaaaaaa

Now everyone report to the dance floor  
To the dance floor, to the dance floor  
Now everyone report to the dance floor  
Alright Stop!.....Pajama time

Come here little kiddies, On my lap  
Guess who's back with a brand new rap?  
And I don't mean rap as in a new case of child investigation accusation  
HA-HA-HA-HA-HA  
No worries, papa's got a brand new bag of toys  
What else could I possibly do to make noise?  
I done touched on everything, but little boys  
That's not a stab at Michael  
That's just a metaphor, I'm just psycho  
I go a little bit crazy sometimes  
I get a little bit out of control with my rhymes  
Good God, dip, do a little slide  
Bend down, touch your toes and just glide  
Up the center of the dance floor  
Like TP for my bunghole  
And it's cool if you let one go  
Nobody's gonna know, who'd hear it?  
Give a little "poot poot", it's OK! _farts_  
Oops my cd just skipped  
And everyone just heard you let one rip

Now I'm gonna make you dance  
It's your chance  
Yeah boy shake that ass  
Oops I mean girl girl girl girl  
Girl you know you're my world  
Alright now lose it  
HA-HA-HA-HA-HA  
Just lose it  
HA-HA-HA-HA-HA  
Go crazy  
HA-HA-HA-HA-HA  
Oh baby  
HA-HA  
Oh baby, baby  
HA-HA

It's Friday and it's my day  
Just to party all the way to sunday  
Maybe til monday, I dunno what day  
Everyday's just a holiday  
Crusin' on the freeway  
Feelin' kinda breezy  
Got the top down, lettin' my hair blow  
I dunno where I'm goin'  
All I know is when I get there  
Someone's gonna "touch my body"

Excuse me miss, I don't mean to sound like a jerk  
But I'm feelin' just a little stressed out from work  
Could you punch me in the stomach and pull my hair?  
Spit on me, maybe gouge my eyes out? (Yeah)  
Now, what's your name girl?  
What's your sign?  
"Man, you must be up out your mind"  
DRE! HA-HA  
Beer goggles blind!  
I'm just tryna unwind now I'm

Now I'm gonna make you dance  
It's your chance  
Yeah boy shake that ass  
Oops I mean girl girl girl girl  
Girl you know you're my world  
Alright now lose it  
HA-HA-HA-HA-HA  
Just lose it  
HA-HA-HA-HA-HA  
Go crazy  
HA-HA-HA-HA-HA  
Oh baby  
(HA-HA)  
Oh baby, baby  
HA-HA

It's Tuesday and I'm locked up  
I'm in jail and I don't know what happend  
They say I was running butt naked  
Down the street screaming  
(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)  
Well I'm sorry, I don't remember  
All I know is this much  
I'm not guilty  
They said, "Save it, boy we gotcha you on tape  
yellin' at an old lady 'touch my body!'"

Now this is the part where the rap breaks down  
It gets real intense, no one makes a sound  
Everything looks like it's 8 Mile now  
The beat comes back and everybody lose themselves  
Snap back to reality  
Look it's B.Rabbit!  
Yo you signed me up to battle!?  
I'm a grown man!  
Chubba chubba chubba chubba chubba chubbie  
I don't have any lines to go right here so, chubba teletubbie!  
Fella's (WHAT?!) Fella's (WHAT?!)  
Grab you left nut, make right one jealous (what?)  
Black girls  
White girls  
Skinny girls  
Fat girls  
Tall girls  
Small girls  
I'm callin' all girls  
Everyone report to the dance floor  
It's your chance for a little romance whore  
Butt squeezin' it's the season  
Just go (HA-HA-HA-HA)  
It's so appeasin'

Now I'm gonna make you dance  
It's your chance  
Yeah boy shake that ass  
Oops I mean girl girl girl girl  
Girl you know you're my world  
Alright now lose it  
(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)  
Just lose it  
(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)  
Go crazy  
(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)  
Oh baby  
(HA-HA)  
Oh baby, baby  
(HA-HA)

UmMmMmm touch my body  
UmMmMmm touch my body  
Ooh boy just touch my body  
I mean girl just touch my body

Ryoko: sorry that this chappie is so short its so late at night and I don't fell like writing


	3. another chapter

Ryoko: ok…so next chapter lets see if Yusuke makes it in the competition!

Youko Kurama:…why don't you start one of the things like Crap Before The Story!

Ryoko: good idea .

Hiei: takes out marker and crosses out Ryoko and puts Maria

Maria: HIEI!

Crap Before The Story!

Yusuke: Lets go to…that place…you know…that place

Maria: You mean Church?

Yusuke:YEA

Maria: right…I guess you can go with me…

Yusuke and Kuwabara: YEAH!

Maria: I DIDN'T SAY YOU COULD COME KUWABARA!

Kuwabara:Oh then who can go?

Maria: Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, Botan, Keiko, and Yukina .

Kuwabara: TT You're so creul

_The Next Day_

Maria: Ok you guys all ready to go?

Yusuke:fixes bowtie: uhhh yea I guess

Kurama: Im not going…why did you have to pick out what we wear?

Maria:drags Kurama out of room:YES YOU ARE!

Kurama:dressed in pink dress:…why?

Hiei:…snort

Everyone but Kuwabara:goes to the Church:

CONTINUED NEXT TIME

-

Keiko:runs into room:YUSUKE!

Yusuke: Wasn't I awesome ? .

Shiziru: o.O;;;;;

King Enma: I pay you to be a Spirit Detective not sing and act like some gay singer

Yusuke: Your point?

Simon: I thought that was quite a…uh _cool _performance

Kuwabara:…What's with the gloves?

Yusuke:….crazy Americans…..;;;;

Simon: It's up to you guys if you want him in

Kuwabara: sure I guess…

Shiziru: meh

King Enma:taps pencil: yeah sure I guess

Narator: and so Yusuke has made it in…next up the cutie little Puu

Audience: AWWWWWWW

Judges: AWWWWWW

Puu:takes out tranquilizer gun and shoots at judges and takes a yellow paper:

Yusuke: Puu O.O?

Keiko: OH PUU YOU WON GOOD JOB :hug:

Puu: PUU:glares at Yusuke:

Yusuke: ok……

Narator:…ok next up JURI!

Judges:wake up:

Simon:yawn:…oh uh hello what are you going to sing for us today…uh Juri?

Juri: im going to sing Like a Virgin…Like a virgin touched for the very first time, Like a Virgin like when my heart beats for the very first time

Simon:…does this have anything to do with you being a virgin?

Juri: I HATE YOU ALL:runs out:

Simon: well today has been…interesting…

…….and so there were other people that tried out but im the lazy author and I don't feel like writing about them

Simon: today was…interesting…

Others: oh yeah yeah…right…

Yusuke:wearing a mustache: Hello I have some cola for the judges…

Shiziru and King Enma:drink it and faint to ground: .

Kuwabara: OHH I'LL HAVE SOME drinks it and falls to ground: .

Simon: please shoot me…

-

Maria: well…hahaha round two coming up!


End file.
